


貓

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 兩隻貓 擦邊球？
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	貓

**Author's Note:**

> 無貓人士 有不對的還請告知

耳朵尖微微的晃動了一下，蹲在昆汀身後的彼得蠢蠢欲動，它壓低身子望著前方偶爾晃動的尾巴。趴在玻璃窗前曬太陽的昆汀偶爾舔幾下自己的身體，蜷成一團享受溫暖的午後。昆汀的尾巴晃的越來越慢，它的眼睛閉上，開始發出了細微的呼嚕聲，或許夢中有很多肥美的鮭魚跟雞胸肉也說不定。

而不怕死的彼得像是偏要招惹昆汀，直接爆衝到它身旁的櫃子上，然後從櫃子上跳落重重的壓在昆汀身上。剛陷入夢鄉的昆汀被嚇的毛全部炸開，貓爪伸出狠狠的往彼得身上抓了幾下。

然而被憤怒的昆汀爆抓一頓的彼得卻像是沒事的樣子，把昆汀狠狠的壓在地板上開始瘋狂的舔它的毛，先從頭頂開始，粉嫩的貓舌舔過頭部的毛髮，原本還在奮力掙扎反抗的昆汀力氣逐漸變小，等到彼得開始舔到肚子的時候，它還舒服的閉上眼睛繼續發著呼嚕聲，攻擊彼得的貓掌也收回了。

幫昆汀舔完毛之後彼得離開不知道跑去哪裡，不以為意的昆汀閉上眼睛打算繼續享受太陽浴，結果不知道隔了多久彼得突然又跑回來了，如果說只是單純的靠在一起睡覺或者是繼續舔毛那就算了，這次彼得卻開始聞起了自己的屁股，被濕濕的鼻尖蹭過的感覺讓昆汀從夢中驚醒，它快速的從地板上起身，快速的轉了個圈衝上前伸出貓掌狠狠的拍了幾下彼得的頭部。

「喵——！」

朝著彼得憤怒的吼叫，昆汀狠狠的咬上彼得的脖頸，撞擊力道太過猛烈導致兩隻貓全都倒在地上。被咬住脖頸的彼得除了不斷用頭蹭著昆汀之外其他的動作都不敢做。

「喵嗚。」

它低低的對昆汀叫了聲，伸出舌頭繼續舔昆汀，稍微解氣的昆汀也鬆開緊咬彼得脖子的牙關，奮力的踩了一下彼得的胸口後就跳上一旁的跳台，跑到最高處的地方趴下。在底下待著的彼得望向上頭的昆汀，悄咪咪的趁它又睡著，慢慢的爬上昆汀所在的位子，靠著昆汀彼得也閉上眼睛陷入夢鄉。

眼皮突然傳來濕漉漉的感覺，彼得迷迷糊糊的睜開眼睛，它看著一旁頭已經轉向另一邊的昆汀，彼得站起身蹭了幾下身邊的貓，發出了幾聲討好的叫聲，昆汀轉過頭看向它身後的貓尾巴輕輕的晃動著。

隨後昆汀也站了起來，它湊向前輕輕的咬了下彼得的耳尖後跳下跳台，站在地上的它揚起頭看向呆住的彼得，喵嗚幾聲像是在召喚彼得，彼得快速的從跳台上衝了下來並跑到昆汀的身後。

**Author's Note:**

> 結果我還是沒辦法寫出兩隻公貓打炮。
> 
> 我猜這一定是之前看到那個有關於獅子雖然能做很多次但是射精速度也快的原因，因為都是同屬貓科的關係，我一不小心跟開始想歪。
> 
> 聞屁股那邊本來是想寫彼得是跟隔壁的狗狗學的，不過後面沒有開車成功因此就沒有詳細說。


End file.
